sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Momozaki Rikka
is one of the protagonists of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Momozaki Rikka is a bright and energetic idol, who formerly was part of the idol unit Juicee. Back when Juicee was still active, Rikka, also known as Ricchan, was the bubbly and air headed member, who was said to be the master mind behind the unit’s unique shows. According to Juicee’s trivial facts, Ricchan is a born entertainer, who loves to entertain people with her songs or simply with her sometimes questionable actions. Ricchan’s idol quote was . In private, Rikka is still very cheerful and outgoing and may be a big klutz – just as it was stated in the Juicee’s trivial facts. But Rikka also knows how to deal with complicated situations, just like the pressure of being a public figure, being a role model towards others, or hiding your identity from others. Rikka has been active in show business since she was young and thus knows well how to act accordingly. She coordinates all her life towards her idol career and can be very strict to herself because of that by times. After Juicee’s last tour, Rikka had to repeat a year in order to make sure she’ll keep up with school and stay an idol at the same time. Thought having appeared in the first season before, Rikka doesn’t join the main cast until the start of the second season. During the first half of Guardian Angels Of The Stars, she meets her new friend Ito Ami, as well as the two Bijoushas Rosa and Ione, who later allow Ami and Rikka to transform into the Guardian Stars. Rikka’s alter ego is Guardian Angel Papillon, the Guardian Angel of love. Basic Information *'Full name:' Momozaki, Rikka *'In Japanese:' 桃崎立夏 (ももざき りっか) *'Alias:' Ricchan *'Nickname:' - *'Birthdate:' January 1st *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Tokyo (Japan) *'Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Height:' 1.59 m (5″3) *'Weight:' 56 kg *'Blood Type:' B Fears and Dreams According to Juicee’s trivial facts, Rikka suffered from serious stage-fright when she was a toddler. She always feared stepping on stage and being made fun of by the audience. Rumors tell that Rikka could never survive a performance without her show business partner Lenny the rabbit waiting for her backstage. Today, Rikka gets hyped by the thought of stepping on stage and singing to her fans, which is why some people wonder if the story of stage-fright was nothing more than a modern folktale. Other than that, Rikka shows to be afraid of any animals that has more than four legs. She is totally creeped out by bugs, spiders and other insects. The cause of this phobia, however, is unknown. When she was younger, even before Rikka was scouted for the first time, Rikka enjoyed singing and dancing and has always wanted to sing for others, sing with everyone else and has always enjoyed seeing the smiles of others when they hear nice music. Rikka had her first TV debut when she was mere seven years old. Back then, she sung her favorite song and – even though being scared at first – Rikka enjoyed standing on stage in front of everyone and thus has started to develop the dream of becoming a full time entertainer – or idol. Whatever fit best for the time. Skills *'Athletic skills:' Since her first debut on TV, and especially after she and Sakaya formed Juicee in 2011, Rikka had to build the stamina an idol required for their performances. It was known that Rikka trained everyday for at least two hours. She trained twice a day: once before school and once after school in the evening. Rikka had great stamina, which had to meet up with the dance steps she had memorize and the lyrics parts she had to sing. According to herself, “the hardest part of performing is to be a singer and a dancer at the same time, but it’d be always worth it: the frilly dresses make up for the hard work. And an idol musn’t look serious.”. Whatever grades she had in school were unknown, but it is likely that she was one of the most athletic students of her grade. *'Academic skills:' Rikka studied hard to make sure, being an idol and a student at the same time worked out. Her grades were only slightly above average, since she put most of her attention into her work as an idol. She sometimes had to be reminded to take care of herself as well, as she’d practice at day and study at night without getting a break. History Momozaki Rikka was born in a small hospital located somewhere within one of Tokyo’s less busy areas. Even when she was still young, Rikka has been very interested in being an entertainer and started performing on stage very early. Her first debut on TV was only a few weeks after her seventh birthday. She starred as a special guest at a well viewed “Good Morning” show. After that, more and more people wanted to get a glimpse of the young rising star Momozaki Rikka. Since that day, Rikka has made several appearances on television and even played minor roles in TV shows. However, she didn’t gain national wide fame until she met the junior actress Ichinose Sayaka for the first time. The two shared the roles of a pair of less identical twins in one episode of a super hero TV show. After that, the two met each other more often. Sayaka originally wanted to help Rikka becoming a better actress, and Rikka tried her best helping Sayaka to overcome her public-shyness. After a while, when the two were 13 years old, they decided to form an idol duo, which they later named Juicee and became famous all around Japan. After three active years, Rikka’s family was forced the move away from Tokyo, which made it harder for Juicee to practice together. It didn’t take long after Rikka’s move to Hisakata until Juicee announced they’d disband. Since that day, Rikka has been a single idol performing on her own. Physical Appearance Appearance Rikka has got pink colored hair, which she keeps mostly opened. She has a small part of her hair braided back. Among some of her fans, this braid is considered as Rikka’s trademark. She has side swapped bangs and reddish pink colored eyes. Outside school, Rikka is sometimes seen wearing earrings that usually fit with the clothes she wears. With a height of 1.59 m (5″3), Rikka is just slightly shorter than Ririan and slightly taller than Rubi, the second shortest member of the team. Clothing Style As an idol, Rikka usually wears frilly and girly-cute clothes, that fit with the image that has been created in Juice’s active years. Rikka, who was the clumsy airhead of the duo, usually wore pink colored one or two pieces. She personally really loves the uniform-styled idol clothes that most idols wear when performing in groups. She likes the “team” vibes and usually chooses similar looking clothes for herself. As a normal teenager, Rikka has a less defined fashion taste. She still prefers wearing cute, frilly clothes, but will also wear more cool clothes if necessary. She generally doesn’t have any preferences among colors, though usually wears bright clothes, which fit her favorite colors – her favorite colors are white, pink, red and yellow. She usually varies her clothing style; she likes wearing dresses and skirts as much as she likes wearing pants. Outfits During the first two seasons, Rikka wears a white colored and red checked skirt, which reaches up to her waist. She skirt shows to yellow-ish silver buttons on its right side. She wears a deep pink colored, shoulder free top, of which a part is swallowed by the skirt. The top has long sleeves, which reach down to her elbows. Bright pink colored ribbons are attached to its trims. Rikka wears brown ankle boots and a yellow bead bracelet around her left wrist. During winter, Rikka wears a pink colored sweater, whose part around the chest and the tummy resembles a normal T-shirt. The sleeves of the sweater are long sleeved and deep pink colored. The sweater has pink colored trips. She wears dark blue skinny jeans and brown colored boots with a white cuff at the top. A brown fringe hanging beneath the cuff. During the latter two seasons, Rikka wears a white colored sweater, which reaches over her hips. The sleeves of the sweater only reach down to her elbows. The sweater shows to have a natural, pink rose pattern. Rikka wears a teal colored top underneath the sweater. She wears very dark blue colored pants and bright brown colored ankle boots. A silk flower is attached to the trims of each of the boots. During winter, Rikka wears a purple-white striped, long sleeved top. The sleeves of the top reach over her wrists, but Rikka usually keeps them rolled up a little. Two hearts are drawn at the middle of the top: one heart is pink and the other white. Over the top, she wears a sleeveless, hooded, black colored vest, which reaches down to her hips – which is about the same length as her top has. She wears a butterfly shaped pendant attached to a silver necklace around her neck. In addition, Rikka wears a beige colored skirt with pale yellow colored frills underneath attached to the end. She wears dark blue colored ankle boots, which have white fur on the inside. Parts of the white fur can be seen at the top of the boots. Each boot shows a golden lining and a big pink stripe right beneath the golden trims. While attending high school, Rikka wears the Arco Iris High School’s official girls’ uniform. The uniform consists of a white, short-sleeved, sailor styled top. The top has a grey sailor collar with blue stripes on it. Around the collar, a ribbon is tied and hold by a black pin. She wears a silver, pleated skirt and black loafers, as well as white stockings. The summer uniform looks identical, but instead of a long sleeved top, she wears a short sleeved top. In addition, Rikka is usually seen wearing a bright pink colored, short sleeved sweater over her shirt. General Information Personality Being a nationally known idol, Rikka is used to model her mood and personality to fit her idol persona: The Rikka that everyone knows – usually called “Ricchan” – is a cheerful klutz, who will do anything to make the people around her smile. She is bright and energetic, but sadly also quite an airhead and is usually shown to not fully understand when it’s time to stop dancing. As the cute member of her duo, Ricchan is required to be the outgoing and happy-go-lucky girl, who has always got a shoulder for those who are sad. In order to stay in her Ricchan role, Rikka usually uses simple words and easy grammar that she thinks fit best to a bubbly idol like Ricchan. However, the real Rikka is a lot smarter, calmer and thoughtful. She usually thinks a lot about what step she will take next, and what awaits behind the door she will open. While she likes to believe that magic and other supernatural wonders are real, Rikka is a logical thinking girl, who is always thinking about tomorrow. After one show ended, Rikka already considers the opportunities and possibilities of her upcoming show. Thanks to that, Rikka was known as Juicee’s master mind for special performances. She takes her job as idol very serious and can be strict to herself by times. It is very important for Rikka that she practices at least twice a day. If she skips one practice, she feels guilty and has to make for it the next day. Rikka is very engaged in her idol activities, and puts them ahead of anything else. She sometimes even forgets to care for herself when a big concert is coming up. Even though Rikka likes to turn into the cheerful idol, she knows how idiotic Ricchan might feel to others. Yet, in private, Rikka can be a lot like Ricchan. Much like her persona, Rikka is outgoing and cheerful and is not afraid of meeting new people. However, due to being a popular idol, Rikka can’t approach others as easily as other may. As idol, Rikka has to watch her back every day, making sure that no one follows her or tries to sneak up secrets of her private life. Due to this, she sometimes tries out different fashion styles when going to town. Rikka can also – again, like Ricchan – be a klutz as she is very clumsy, but even if she falls, Rikka will always smile and stand up right away. Whenever something like that happens, Rikka calls herself “an idiot” to brighten the mood. After Rikka has met Ami and the others, she has learned to enjoy the everyday life a little more, and has finally been able to show the “true Momozaki Rikka” in public. Previously, she has always kept that cheerful and clumsy, yet calm and thoughtful side to her family. But since she has started to spend time with the others, she has become more open and more true to the person she truly is. For the first time since her seventh birthday, Rikka felt like a normal girl, and makes experiences like any other girl of her age. Relationships Before Rikka’s family had to move to Hisakata, Rikka’s best friend was her idol partner Ichinose Sayaka, the cool Sayacchi of Juicee. After they’ve met each other when they were 12-13 years old, the two soon became friends and they tried helping each other with their issues. Until 2014 Sayaka and Rikka have been the two idols forming the popular idol unit Juicee, which then disbanded after Rikka had to move away. Today, Rikka and Sayaka are still good friends, even though not standing on stage together anymore. After her family moved to Hisakata, Rikka made new friends, including her new best friend Itou Ami, a girl from Hisakata, who doesn’t judge Rikka for her life as idol. Rikka’s family consists of her parents and her older sister Momozaki Natsuko, who works as Rikka’s co. manager and is generally very strict towards Rikka. Though she appears like a cold hearted older sister, Natsuko truly only wants to make sure Rikka’s doing fine and isn’t ruining her whole life by deciding the wrong decision. Etymology Momozaki - Momozaki is a Japanese surname, which is a combination of two different kanjis. It comes from meaning "peach", and meaning "small peninsula". In conclusion, Momozaki means "small peninsula of peaches". However, 桃 can also mean "pink colored" or "peach colored", if it's combined with meaning "color". In that context, is an obvious reference to Rikka's theme color, which is pink. Rikka - Rikka is a Japanese given name, whose meaning varies based on the kanjis used. In Rikka's case, her name is written with the two kanjis 立夏. means "standing" or "to rise" and means "summer". In conclusion, Rikka either means "standing summer" or "rising summer". However, as a word also means "first day of summer". Ricchan - Rikka's idol nickname, , is a shorter and cuter variation of her given name. It comes from a combination of "Ri" and the Japanese suffix "chan", an alternate - usually considered as cuter - version of the standard Japanese "san". Momozaki Rikka: Discography The character Momozaki Rikka is voiced by the Japanese voice actress Sakura Ayane, who has provided several image and character songs for her. These songs either appear in Rikka's featured episodes or are released within the vocal albums of the series. The songs provided for Rikka are either solos, sung by Sakura Ayane alone, or are duets/group songs along with other characters. Juicee's Songs :For more information, please refer to Juicy#Discography A part of Rikka's character songs were recorded for the idol unit Juicee. Any of Juicee's songs are duets, which are sung by Rikka (voiced by Sakura Ayane) and Sayaka (voiced by Uesaka Sumire). Some of Juicee's most notable songs are: *'Starry Sky of Dreams:' One of Juicee's song, which first appeared in the album Lucky2, which was first released in November 2013. It's the first track in said album. * :''' One of Juicee's song, which first appeared in the album Lucky2, which was first released in November 2013. It's the third track in said album. * :' One of Juicee's song, which first appeared in the album Lucky2, which was first released in November 2013. It's the fifth track in said album. * ':' One of Juicee's songs, which first appeared in the album Birdcage Set Free, which was the last album released in 2014. * ':' One of Juicee's songs, which first appeared in the album Birdcage Set Free, which was the last album released in 2014. * ':' One of Juicee's songs, which first appeared in the album Birdcage Set Free, which was the last album released in 2014. * ':' One of Juicee's songs, which first appeared in the album Birdcage Set Free, which was the last album released in 2014. *'Time Loops:' One of Juicee's new songs that were recorded in 2018 to announce their great revival. It was featured as first track of their 2018 album Juicee'18. * ':' One of Juicee's new songs that were recorded in 2018 to announce their great revival. It was featured as seventh track of their 2018 album Juicee'18. * ':' One of Juicee's new songs that were recorded in 2018 to announce their great revival. It was featured as ninth track of their 2018 album Juicee'18. Solo Songs * : Rikka's first official solo song released in the series. The song was featured as first track in Rikka's character song album with the same name. * : Rikka's second solo song, that was featured as second song in her character album Summer Rhapsody. * : Rikka's third song that was released in the series. It was featured as first song in her character album Throbbing On and On. * : Rikka's fourth song that was released in the series. It was featured as second song in cher character album Throbbing On an On. Duets & Group Songs * : A duet of of Sakura Ayane, Rikka's voice actress, and Uchida Maaya, Itou Ami's voice actress. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : Cover of the opening song of the fourth season provided by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists. Trivia *Rikka could be represented by the Red Poppy, which means "fun-loving" in the language of flowers. References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters